Electronic devices such as tablets, e-readers, mobile telephones, smartphones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are commonly shared between multiple users, such as parents sharing the device with their children. Currently, a mode exists for a parent to enable a child mode for an electronic device having games, applications (“apps”), music or videos, allowing the parent to select the appropriate games, apps, music or videos for the child's use. When the device enters the child mode, only those games, apps, music or videos selected are available for the child to use.